


Amy tells lies

by janeulwiro



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeulwiro/pseuds/janeulwiro
Summary: Young Amy acquired the habit of lying and unexpectedly goes to her sister Jo for help.
Relationships: Amy March & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence & Amy March
Kudos: 3





	Amy tells lies

It is a truth everyone in the March family acknowledges that although the sisters each share a bond with the other three, Jo has always petted Beth, and Meg, Amy. There was one time, however, before Amy had to quit school when she chose Jo as her confidant for this one situation she was in. As queer her reasons are for doing so, Jo actually tried hard to help her little sister despite the minor fights between them. 

"Jo, I've been lying. I didn't wanna go to Marmee or Meg because they'll think me terrible when I've promised them before not to lie again," said Amy.

"Then you don't mind me thinking you're terrible?" 

"You already think me terrible." 

"But what else do I have to say other what you already know? Just stop telling lies." 

Even though Jo wanted to be of help, she had nothing to offer at that time. She was poor at such requests for sweet little Beth seldom needed them. Meg was much better with words. 

"Oh Jo, you're not listening. It's not very easy. When Jane Moss tells of the things she's seen on her trips, it's so so tempting to say I've seen them before too. The girls have also been bragging about a lot of their limes that I spoke without thinking that we have many limes at home only they aren't ripe yet and need a few more days. They don't do much harm so I can't feel the evilness of all this lying. I've observed that I've been lying more and more too as days go by. I know it's bad after I say them but I don't even realize it when I do it. What should I do, Jo? Even I think myself terrible." cried Amy. 

"My Amy, these lies aren't as harmless as you think they are. They may not wound you whenever you do it but look at you now, you're all frustration and it's making you cross."

"It would have been better if they wounded me. Then I shall not tell them again because I've been hurt. What do I do? I'm starting to think I can't be cured." 

"I'll try to think of something Amy. For now, think of what you've been doing and try to cure it yourself."

Jo spent that night in her nook trying to devise a cure for her anxious little sister. Lady Luck, however, wasn't on her side when she needed her the most and no idea befell her. 

A day after their tête-à-tête, a happening in the Laurence's manor made them realize that it was not Jo but someone else that Amy needed. The youngest March let her day pass observing the pictures in the big house (which is her next favorite thing to do next to making artworks of her own) until Laurie approached her with a sudden request. 

"You see, Amy, I've read a lot of stuff about unicorns being all shimmery shiny and I dread it. For I don't see how one would want to miss the chance to make such a creature one of strong powers. It's a shame, although, that I haven't been gifted an imagination as yours but," Laurie paused. "You'll do it for me, won't you? Can you?" 

"Sure Laurie, I can do it. I've drawn lots of unicorns before and I'll be sure to make it well." 

He was very happy she agreed but all of a sudden, the younger's expression dropped and she ran out of the house toward her own. Laurie ran after his little fellow, thinking about what he has done to upset Amy. He ran across Meg in the living room and asked for Amy.

"Amy? She went to Jo upstairs after running to here crying." 

"Thanks, Meg," he said and went straight for the two. 

The door was open and he saw Jo inside, caressing her sister's hair whose face was buried complete on her chest. Laurie thought that, whatever he's done, it must've been very bad. He tried to ask Jo what was happening but Jo just shook her head, before asking something to Amy. 

"Amy? I'm proposing that we should let Laurie know. Poor boy, we've gotten him all worried. I'm sure he won't let anyone in on it."

"No, I don't want him to think me terrible." cried Amy.

"Terrible? You? I've never thought anyone of your kind like that." 

"This will be the first time then."

"No, I never will, whatever this may be that you're being all secrets about." 

"Then okay. You can tell him, Jo." 

After Jo relayed what's happening to Laurie, he responded with a little smile.

"That was it? It doesn't really matter to me whether you've drawn unicorns before or not. I know you can do it well."

"That's not everything, Laurie. I've been a liar lately and telling tons and tons of lies. I asked Jo to help me but we've thought of nothing yet." 

"Maybe I can help," suggested Laurie. "Know, I've been a very naughty boy too (and a naughty boy still). Sometime before, Mr. Brooke had to leave for a fortnight and he told me that I am to study on my own. It's not that I liked to disobey but I kept forgetting as I am so amused in playing. When grandfather saw what I was doing he scolded me but he also gave me a ring. He said the ring was magical and every time I catch a glimpse of it, I'll remember what I have to do. Maybe we can try that too." 

"But where can we get such a ring?" asked Amy.

"Silly. Like the young me. There was no such magical ring. Grandfather just tricked my mind and maybe we can trick yours too. Jo, what do you use that string for?" asked Laurie, pointing at Jo's wooden desk. 

"I use it to tie my manuscript. Should I cut you a length?" 

"Yes please." 

After he got the cord from Jo, he asked for Amy's wrist and started tying it around it. 

"Every glimpse thou catch to this enchanted piece, thou shall remember that thou shall not tell lies for deception is of evil and of evil, you shall not become." Laurie recited. "I'm making the allowance minimally so you'll often be bothered by it." 

"Thank you, Laurie." 

After that, Amy March never told lies anymore. Or at least, not very often now.


End file.
